Después de la muerte
by Rodolfo Espinoza Arce
Summary: javi un niño con fobia a los animatronicos vivira una pesadilla despues de que una mala broma de su hermano le cueste la vida,sin embargo en su "nueva vida" descubrira que no es el unico en freddy s
1. freddy,s

**Capítulo 1:Freddy fazbear pizzería**

tanto tiempo ha pasado desde aquel día,aquel día que deje de existir,que deje de ser un niño,que deje de ver a mis padres,ya no me acordaba ni cómo me veía siendo humano y todo por culpa de ese mocoso

Yo no podía defenderme pues era un niño más pequeño,ya no recuerdo nada de aquel día,la ultimo que recuerdo es ver a fredbear justo antes del accidente que lo cambiaría todo para siempre

Después de eso perdí contacto con el mundo real,tenía pesadillas soñaba que estaba en mi cuarto con una inmensa oscuridad rodeándome y tenía la extraña sensación de que no estaba solo

Alumbre con una linterna,casi podía jurar que se oía la respiración de alguien al mismo tiempo que la puerta de mi armario se había movido,me di la media vuelta y me encontré con algo que me pudo de nervios,mucho más de lo que ya estaba

Tres idos pequeños pero tenebrosos,estaban desgarrados,boquiabiertos y viéndome con esos luminosos y tenebrosos ojos ,los osos en cuestión de segundos se ocultaron bajo mi cama

Sentí que estaba ahí una eternidad,los monstruos que me acechaban lucían igual a esos ositos en todo a excepción del tamaño,eran los mismos monstruos de esa pizzería que a mí nunca me gusto,freddy fazbear pizza, con el paso del tiempo mis pesadillas Iban empeorando a tal grado que soñé con otro de ellos que era más tenebroso,hasta su risa daba miedo,este último era nada más ni nada menos que el animatronico que terminó con mi vida gracias a esa dolorosa mordida,que él me dio en mi cabeza...

De pronto mi cuarto se desvaneció y solo quedaron,justo frente a mí aquellos peluches freddy,bonnie,chica y foxy y en medio entre ellos y yo un peluche de fredbear,el cual estaba casi seguro de que me estaba hablando y lo hacía al mismo tiempo que uno por uno Iban desapareciendo

Cuando solo estaba yo escuche la voz de mis padres-adiós mi muchachito ojalá que donde vallas estés bien-dijo mi mama a quien se le oía un nudo en la garganta

-adiós mi campeón te llevaré en mi corazón- mencionó papá quien al igual que mamá estaba al borde de las lagrimas

-no no puede ser,no quiero dejar de existir,soy demasiado joven para eso-pensé cuando pronto escuche una voz mucho más joven que la de mis padres

-lo siento no quería que esto pasara-reconocí la voz - eres tú -comencé a gritar sin importar que ellos no me escucharan

-maldito por tu culpa ya no podré estar con mis padres,tu deberías estar muriendo,tú te lo mereces,yo no

Comencé a llorar mientras mi vista se empezó a tornar negra y un débil sonido de una máquina de hospital se escucho,sin embargo a los pocos minutos,después de un gran silencio,empecé a escuchar voces que hablaban la una con la otra

Una de ellas era masculina,mientras que la otra era femenina,llegue a pensar que lo de la mordida no era más que un mal sueño,que todo este tiempo había estado dormido,también escuché ruidos como los que hacían esos tenebrosos robots al movérse

Poco a poco empecé a abrir los ojos-está despertando-mencionó la voz masculina mientras yo me levantaba con un gran dolor de cabeza...

-¿qué me pasó?-lleve una de mis manos a mi cabeza y en cuando vi a los ahí presentes enseguida me alarmé y me arrincone en una esquina

Ellos intentaron acercarse para calmarme-aléjense-intente llorar pero por alguna extraña razón no podía-animatronicos feos

-si como si tú fueras un animatronico hermoso-Dijo sarcásticamente la animatronica desarmada sin embargo lo que dijo capto mi atención-yo no soy un animatronico soy un niño-en ese momento vi a la marioneta cabizbaja y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

-lamentó decírtelo pero mangle tiene razón -dijo con mucho pesar,fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que yo era alto más de lo que era un niño de 7 años,edad que yo tenía

Moví mis brazos y me sorprendí tanto por los ruidos robótico saque se hacían al moverme como al ver mis manos,las cuales eran robóticas y estaban pintadas de un color dorado

Salí corriendo de esa habitación y puppet y mangle salieron detrás de mí,me pare frente a una ventana y en ella pude ver el reflejo de un oso animatronico con un sombrero de copa negro) y un moño del mismo color

Era yo,por eso ya no pude llorar por qué ya no estaba vivo,ya no existía para el resto del mundo ni para mis padres,quede en estado de shock,tanto la tristeza por saber que estaba muerto como la rabia por el idiota que lo provocó me invadían

Ya no era niño,era un animatronico,ya no era alguien ahora era algo,ya no era de carne y hueso,era un animatronico de metal y cables ,ahora era un oso pero lo que quería era claro,tener venganza  
Puppet se acercó y me tomo del hombro pero yo en seguida hice que quitara su delgada mano -sé que es difícil por lo que estás pasando golden freddy-no me llames así-pero ahora ese es tu nombre-claro que no!

-claro que si- mencionó la desarmada y maltratada animatronica-por alguna razón tu alma así como la nuestra se quedo aquí-

-claro que si por...-pare de hablar pues al captar lo que ella me dijo me sorprendió-¿ustedes alguna ves fueron niños al igual que yo?

-así es,infantes cuyas vidas desgraciadamente terminaron temprano-dijo puppet en tono triste al mismo tiempo que él y mangle miraban al suelo,mientras recordaban las horribles formas de morir de cada uno,sentí tanto pena como tristeza al saber que no era el único con un pasado trágico

-perdonen yo no quería...-no te preocupes - interrumpió la marioneta y tras varios minutos de silencio cambio de tema - será mejor que te vallas acostumbrando a tu nueva "vida" y a tu nueva identidad ya que estarás con nosotros un largo periodo de tiempo-

Menciono pues ni él ni mangle sabían cuando dejaríamos la tierra de los vivos -si será mejor que te vallas acostumbrando golden freddy- estaba apunto de decirles que me llamaran por mi nombre real pero me lo guarde porque ellos tenían razón

Puppet abrió la puerta de parts/ service,mangle entro casi en seguida -¿no vienes? - me dijo puppet quien estaba entrando a ese cuarto oscuro-¿para qué?- para presentarnos y contarte como trágicamente terminamos aquí,lo abríamos afuera pero un humano puede pasar y no deben vernos

-es algo lógico - pensé,después de todo a los humanos no se les haría normal ver animatronicos socializando,no al menos que la pizzería estuviera abierta y ellos estuvieran dando shows

-entra- mencionó puppet,no dude ni un segundo en hacerlo, puppet cerró la puerta y prendió las luces,la habitación estaba llena de estantes con cabezas de endoesqueletos,cosa que yo tenía dentro de mí ahora ,nos sentamos en medio de la habitación

-las damas primero-dijo puppet señalando a la animatronica blanca,mangle empezó a hablar,dijo su nombre,la edad que tenía y la fecha en que murió

-era una pequeña niña de 4 años -mencionó triste la animatronica de mejillas rojizas- mi mama siempre me advertía de todos los peligros ,pero el que más repetía era que me fijara al cruzar la calle,un día estaba jugando con mi pelota cuando se me cayo a la calle

Antes de que terminara,yo con todo lo que ella contó adivine rápidamente como fue su triste forma de morir,ella prosiguió-corrí a la calle por ella,mamá intentó detenerme,escuche un carro intentando frenar,seguido de un grito de mi madre,sentí un golpe y todo se volvió negro

Sentí lastima por ella pues fue la más joven de los ahí presentes en morir-cuando desperté me vi y mi pequeño cuerpo ahora era transparente ,tarde años en digerir que estaba muerta

Después nos contó cómo y porque se metió en el cuerpo de funtime foxy nombre de la animatronica antes de ser maltratada y desarmada,la razón era simple quería jugar con los niños la diferencia era que ellos vivían y ella estaba muerta

Le tocó el turno a puppet-yo era un niño de seis años,aunque era bastante pequeño entendía la situación por la que estaban pasando mis padres - divorcio fue lo que enseguida paso por mi mente y exactamente acerté

-mis padres se peleaban y amenazaban y a causa de eso yo con el paso del tiempo me volví rebelde,ellos pelearon incluso después del divorcio hasta por mi legalmente, una noche yo escapé de mi casa,camine por horas hasta llegar a freddys cansado y hambriento me las arreglé para entrar al lugar y buscar una pizza

-las probabilidades de adivinar su muerte eran infinitas tal vez un refrigerador se le cayó encima,o murió al quemarse intentando cocinar una pizza,se encerró en el congelador de ingredientes o simplemente cayó y resbaló dándose un golpe en la cabeza,yo que sé

-intente buscar y tras encontrar un pedazo de pizza la comí mientras curioseaba el lugar,pasie por el escenario viendo a los animatronics desactivados cuando escuche ruidos de uno de los pasillos del fondo,camine hacia allí y me encontré con la entrada de una oficina en la cual estaba una silla de ruedas y un sombrero de guardia color morado,vi en el suelo como la sombra de un hombre cubría la mía a la vez que una risa maniática se escucho y de pronto sentí un gran dolor,todo se volvió negro antes de ver quién era ese hombre y cuando desperté era esto-

La marioneta volteo a verme-te toca-dijo señalándome y hubo un gran momento de silencio hasta que me decidí a contar,cuando termine un recuerdo vino a mi dorada cabeza


	2. venganza

**Capítulo 2: venganza**

Me vi,volví a ser aquel niño inocente que era antes del accidente,estaba en mi habitación,era de día,era un pequeño niño rubio con una playera azul y una carita feliz estampada en ella

Papá estaba regañando a mi hermano por haberme asustado con esa máscara siempre lo hacía-¿porque lo hiciste?- preguntó papá

-porque lo odio-pronunció el muy enfadado-no te entiendo cuando eras pequeño tú querías un hermanito-si quería pero con su llegada ustedes poco a poco empezaron a preferirlo a él que a mí-eso no es cierto-lanzó como respuesta papá

-que los quiera os es muy diferente a que los tratemos,a los dos los queremos por igual pero a él lo tratamos muy diferente que a ti porque él es un bebe y tú eres más grande-siguieron discutiendo hasta que mi hermano dijo algo que papá no toleró

-mentiroso-al oír esto papá alzó la mano con la intención de pegarle pero se detuvo al ver que mi hermano se intimido

-vete a tu cuarto estás castigado y no saldrás de la casa,al menos no para otra cosa que no sea la escuela-

Mi hermano se fue,cuando pasó cerca de mí me lanzo una mirada de odio y me maldijo entre dientes con palabras nada adecuadas para un niño

Fuentes entonces cuando comprendí su odio pero aún así no tenía porque terminar con mi vida,volví de golpe a la realidad y mire mi cuerpo que nuevamente era el de un oso animatronico,mi mirada se volvió molesta mientras yo poco a poco formaba dos puños con mis manos y los apretaba,en mi mente aún exigía justicia y venganza contra el culpable

Nada me detendría hasta lograr mi cometido-¿qué es lo que te pasa?-preguntó la zorrita animatronica ladeando su cabeza y viéndome con curiosidad

-¿qué me pasa?- dije alzando la voz-¿qué no vez? No llevo ni un maldito día aquí y ya me canse de estar encerrado

-ten paciencia-mencionó puppet-¿paciencia? Porfavor lo único que quiero es venganza contra mi hermano-en los rostros de ambos se dibujó una cara de sorpresa pues solo les dije que un niño me había echo eso,jamás les dije que ese niño era mi propio hermano Mayor

-si- mencione -quien provocó mi muerte fue mi propio hermano y no descansaré hasta tener mi venganza

Escuche de pronto dos voces que provenían del otro lado de la ventana una de ellas se me hacía familiar-y hablando del rey de Roma-me di la media vuelta y lo vi llegar a lo lejos

-será mejor que nos ocultemos-dijo puppet dirigiéndose otra vez a esa oscura habitación

-si vamos- dijo mangle quien estaba colgada del techo

Yo en cambio me quede observando la ventana furioso

-golden ¿qué haces?-estoy esperando a que venga para que cuando llegue...-los humanos no deben vernos y el vernos también te incluye a ti-dijo mangle asomando su cabeza desde el fondo de la habitación

Insistieron tanto que acepte irme con ellos,claro ellos no lo sabían pero esa fue una trampa mía para intentar lograr mi objetivo y que mi hermano sienta lo mismo que yo

-está bien- camina a parts/service mientras que en mi mente ideaba el plan perfecto,mi hermano no se salvaría de esta

Justo cuando puppet entre cerró la puerta,mi hermano y su amigo entraron a la pizzería

No voy a negarles que al verlo si sentía ganas de tomarlo del cuello y apretarlo hasta que sus pobres pulmones no pudieran respirar más

No sé cómo lo hice pero logré salir de mi cuerpo-ahora si no te la vas a acabar hermano - susurre y desaparecí atravesando las paredes

No podía salir por la puerta,no por mi hermano el no podía verme,pero si mis nuevos amigos que miraban a mi hermano atentamente

Cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de que había abandonado mi animatronico ya era demasiado tarde

-¿los trajiste?-si los traje todos en especial sus favoritos-mencionó mi odioso hermano ,al asomarme pude darme cuenta de que de lo que hablaban eran mis juguetes

Lo vi pasar y no le hice nada,estaba esperando el momento perfecto

-aquí estoy y espero que con esto me prdones lo que te hice-ni loco te perdonare-empezar a maldecirlo sin que él me escuchara-acabe todo

A los pocos minutoslo observe caer de rodillas y mis insultos pararon,el tenía los ojos llorosos-lo siento,lo siento-

Repetía una y otra vez ,empezaba a creer que realmente se había arrepentido como si alguien más lo hubiera torturado por mi

De pronto y extrañamente una brillante luz salió de él y se inteoducia en mi,era una especie de energía que nos unió por solo unos segundos,cuando la "conexión " finalmente terminó empece a sentir una especie de ardor mismo por el cual lance un grito paranormal y me tele transportó a parts/service justo cuando mi hermano se iba

Ambos se alejaban tanto él como su amigo,yo por mi parte caí de rodillas a dolorido-¿qué tienes?- dijo puppet acercándose pero en seguida se alejó al yo lanzar un gruñido

Tanto él como mangle me miraron asombrados al ver cómo me brotó de la nada un sombrero de copa y un moño exactamente iguales a los que usaba el animatronico que yo poseia

-¿qué diablos está pasando?-dijo mangle asustada-no se-puppet mencionó mientras yo me quejaba,para sorpresa de ellos mi alma empezó a cambiar de forma y en unos segundos mi alma se veía exactamente igual al animatronico con la diferencia de que mis ojos eran negros,con pupilas blancas

-¿qué es lo que me pasó?- le preguntes puppet pero él no sabía la respuesta lo único que me respondió fue...

-metete a tu cuerpo ahora-cosa que en seguida hice,los días se convirtieron en meses y los meses en un año

Ya me había acostumbrado a mi trabajo incluso a mi nueva vida y en cuando a mi venganza-que se encargue el destino-dije

-¡será mejor que te prepares! Mañana tenemos fiesta y tú darás show pero no con endoesqueleto - dijo puppet

-¿cómo? Sin endoesqueleto no puedo moverme-llevas un año siendo golden ¿y todavía no lo sabes?-preguntó mangle quien se echó a reír

-¿saber que?¿qué da tanta gracia?-pregunté con seriedad

-tu traje no sólo está diseñado para que lo use un endoesqueleto,tu traje es un traje especial que también se pueden poner los humanos-en seguida me negué a que un humano me usara como traje

-no es de que quieras osito lo aran y punto- dijo mangle en tono burlón

Era obvio que ella era algo rebelde debido a que ella vivió su "no vida" si es que así se le puede llamar a esto,Sin su madre,se fue dejándonos a puppet y a mí solo y tras cinco largos minutos de no saber de qué hablar puppet finalmente inició la conversación

-y dime golden ¿ya lo superaste?-bueno no del todo pero digamos que estoy en el proceso-y era sincero debido a que había ocasiones en que sentía que me hacía falta el cariño de mis padres

-lo sé-dijo puppet-los padres son inrremplasables-si-dije mientras asentía con la cabeza-pero uno se acostumbra

Yo cambié rápidamente de tema-oye ¿hay otra razón por la cual mangle se comporte así con nosotros?

Él asintió con la cabeza-la otra razón es que ella no tiene habilidades como nosotros,yo puedo flotar y tú tú eres el suertudo ya que puedes flotar y teletransportarte a donde tú quieras-

Empecé a pensar que de alguna manera todo eso lo tuve gracias a aquella vez en que inesperadamente mi alma se transformó

El día iva llegando y el sol se hacía cada vez más presente a travez de la ventana-será mejor que te vallas a tu lugar ya no tardan en abrir-dijo puppet quien se introducía en su gran caja de regalo

Yo respondí moviendo la cabeza

Lo único malo de ser golden freddy era que mi lugar era en el backstage una habitación donde solo habían robots desactivados y sin almas tales como freddy,chica,bonnie y foxy en especial este último,al que no podían arreglar por falta de presupuesto según había oído decir al dueño del local pero a mí no me convenció

pasó el día y como siempre logramos nuestro objetivo principal el cual era divertir a los pequeños y de paso hacer que jugaran con nosotros

El restaurante cerró y nosotros salimos a hacer lo que hacíamos todas las noches

Buag que asco-dije yo debido a que el empleado que me usó soltó uno antes de que se quitara el traje,puppet y mangle reían a más no poder por lo sucedido

-jajajaja-mangle cayó al piso retorciéndose de la risa-¿qué es tan gracioso? - dije seriamente y algo molesto

-las "flores y perfumes" que ese empleado dejo dentro de ti-dijo puppet intentando no reír,sin mucho éxito

-ahora sí hueles delicioso-dijo mangle en tono sarcástico y cruel

-si claro ustedes se ríen porque ustedes no tuvieron un humano adentro-dije yo estando de muy mal humor pero los presentes no se intimidaron si no que se burlaron más de mi

-ahora si eres un oso-dijo puppet-si un olor oso-termino mangle,yo por mi parte los ignore y me fui a encerrar al backstage

Ahí estaban los cuatro animatronicos sin alma,formados en fila recta y con la cabeza mirando al suelo

Yo me senté frente a ellos observándolos,por un momento un pensamiento paso por mi cabeza

¿Qué pasaría si fueran más almas las que estuviéramos ahí? Seguramente estos cuatro no estarían desactivados

Mire a freddy y noté que algo raro estaba cerca de él que no había notado antes,exactamente era una puerta vieja y sellada con tablas y tenía un letrero en el cual se podía leer perfectamente sala segura


End file.
